A Doctor Calls
by TimeLordParadox
Summary: Something odd is happening to Springfield and only one person can figure it out, unfortunatly that guy is fictional but an accident with one of Frinks machines brings the fictional hero from Doctor Who into the real world, to Bart Simpsons' annoyance.
1. Prologue

**Authors notes: **Hello there readers. Welcome to the second story in a series of Simpsons crossovers I was planning to write that started with 'Things to do in Springfield when wearing the Mask' and I hope you enjoy this story as much as you and others have enjoyed the first.

A small note to new readers, something new I now do when I write Doctor Who crossovers is I mostly try to tell events from the perspective of the characters from the other franchise. This makes the crossovers more fun IMO because you get their perspective on the often wacky events and adventures that the Doctor gets into.

*****Warning*** Since this is a Simpsons crossover there will be jokes that poke fun at people, attitudes, politics, countries, religion etc and so on just like in the real series, so if you read a line in this story and find it offensive, please don't because it's only a joke. And what I make the characters say, do and think does NOT reflect my own beliefs, I'm only trying to be faithful to the characters... umm... character. *** End Warning*****

Anyway, hope you enjoy the story

Cheers

-TimeLordParadox

* * *

><p>The Simpsons Doctor Who crossover

**A Doctor Calls**

By TimeLordParadox

(aka Ross Pickering)

**Prologue**

What did he do? What has he done? He's gone too far! He should never have gone that far, he shouldn't have been allowed, he should've exorcised greater control over his actions, he should've just walked away and left them to die.

What he had done was a terrible thing, more terrible then anything he's ever done before in his long life, and he's been the in direct cause of several genocides and planetary demolitions. Could the weight he carries around with himself become any heavier?

He'd saved someone, three people in fact –well three people and one slightly annoying robot- from dying and becoming a tragic part history but that was the single most destructive thing he could have done, save them when they were supposed to die. He didn't feel bad about saving lives, he did it all the time. No, what he felt bad about was changing history, history that already had a determined outcome, and now it has changed with possible disastrous results. He could feel time flowing around him, the things and events that 'weren't' suddenly became 'possible' and more tangible, and the things that 'were' were being wiped from the history books as he had these very thoughts. He'd gone temporarily insane with what he 'could' do that he didn't stop to think if he 'should.'

He was the last of his kind, the very last of a race of ancient people nearly as old as the universe, ones who maintain the equilibrium of time and sustained its delicate web. The Timelords, the guardians of time all over the universe and beyond, all gone, and he'd felt a responsibility to uphold their laws for a time. But under the pressure of having to leave innocent people to die he had just snapped and he'd decided since he was the very last Lord of Time then he owned the laws of time, that he shouldn't bow before them and uphold them, he was the only Timelord left, 'THEE Timelord' the laws of time should obey him not the other way around. In that moment of insanity he'd just changed the fate of the first mission on Mars, a mission that was supposed to be doomed. All of them were supposed to die and cause a series of events that would inspire humans to go out and explore the universe further but his intervention has now changed things.

He'd just wanted to leave them to their fate when he first arrived on the Mars base, leave and let them die, it was the right thing to do to ensure the stability of time and the complex web it creates, but he just couldn't walk away and leave innocent people to die. Why? Why? Because he was the Doctor, just the Doctor, no names, no identity except that title, the Doctor, the last of the Timelords.

But now he felt worse was to come, he'd attempted to alter history yes but time compensated sometimes, so the story changed but the ending stayed the same, basically. Now he felt as if he'd been called to his punishment because one lone Ood, a race of alien people who had squid like heads, had appeared to him in the snow, in a vision, calling to him to come to the Ood home planet because of something urgent. The Ood people had prophesized that his 'song' would end very soon and he had an idea he knew what that meant, and it would come at the hands of someone who would 'knock, four times'_ –why does everybody have to be so cryptic these days?-_ but he had an idea what that message meant as well and it still resulted in the sample conclusion. His song would end. It meant his ultimate fate, his death.

BONG! Came the sound of a large and ancient bell echoing down the corridors of his machine, his home, his time/space travel machine, the TARDIS. The sound was very far away deep in the machine yet its ringing brought the truth closer to him. The cloister bell, it foretold imminent disaster and danger to either himself or the TARDIS. BONG!

He just stood and stared at the console of his space/time ship for a very long time, the large mushroom shaped console with a glass column rising out of the top of it into the ceiling. BONG! The long, large crystals inside the column stood perfectly still, BONG! He focused on a lever, the lever that set the TARDIS in motion, sending it into the endless vortex of time and space. He could run, run from his fate, he's been doing that for most of his life, running from his responsibilities, his people, everything. All he had to do was pull that one lever and leave. Or perhaps he should just face his fate, he has tried to change history and for a brief moment he was the 'Timelord victorious', and he now detested himself for it. He was over 900 years old yet didn't look a day over mid thirties, maybe a Timelord lives too long. _Should I face my fate?_ He asked himself.

BONG...BONG...BONG! The cloister bell continued to ring.

"No!" he said quietly and suddenly. He then reached forward for the controls and pulled the lever straight down. The floor shuddered and the grating beneath his feet rattled loudly as the mighty engines of the TARDIS roared into life turning the still time machine into a scene of utter chaos, like an earthquake was hitting as the TARDIS carried him back into space and time.

He didn't have to go to his doom just yet, he had so much he wanted to do first. Sure he'll go to the Ood eventually but first he was going to do what he does best, travel around, get into trouble and enjoy himself. Like he used to say, 'a straight line may be the shortest distance between two destinations, but it was never the most interesting' or the most fun. The Ood can wait, he wasn't finished living yet.

Among the roar of the TARDIS engines he suddenly called out to the ceiling, "ALLONS-Y!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong> In all honesty, the one thing I dislike about Doctor Who crossovers these days is that they always crossover using the tenth or fourth Doctors –or the most recent-, which is a little disappointing because sometimes using one of the other Doctors can make a story even better because the characters click together better and I made it a rule for myself when I started writing on FFNet that I'd avoid using the tenth or fourth Doctor's in crossovers if I could, however for this story I think the tenth Doctor is ideal.

This prologue is set at the end of 'Water's of Mars', so this adventure takes place between that and the 'End of Time' for the Doctor.

The title of this story is based on the book 'An Inspector Calls'

*Updated 29/12/2011* Added a warning at the top of my story because I fear some might take the jokes to heart, and added a disclaimer, because I didn't invent either Doctor Who or the Simpsons :D

Cheers

-TimeLordParadox


	2. Bottles of Urine, and a TV

**Chapter 1**

**Bottles of Urine and a TV**

If anyone ever told you there was a town in the USA where whacky things happen almost every day of every week you'd probably say 'so what else is new?' But the town of Springfield in state Springfield is no ordinary town... Nah, just kidding, it's a typical American town with typical things like houses, ordinary people, bars and pubs, a Kwik-E-Mart, the house of a mad scientist, a garbage dump full of burning tyres that no one has thought to put out since the time of the Mayans, a church ran by a reverend who deep down doesn't believe half the garbage he speaks, a rich billionaire only out to increase his income by waging war with Mother Nature. Even an old woman who hordes rubbish and junk and lives with six dozen cats and three litter trays. And it is by the US constitution that every household must have at least sixteen guns on hand in easy to reach places for children in case the British try to invade. So all in all, this place is a pretty typical American town.

But what made this town stand out more than any other was the presence of one family who always seem to be involved or at the route of every misadventure, every event, act of violence, riot or outbreak of Xenophobia, or 'Patriotism' as some call it. This family was known as the Simpsons, or 'those Simpsons'. They don't usually mean to cause trouble, usually they start out with the best of intentions and it all just ends up going wrong.

Except for one of the family who often delights in causing havoc and mayhem for the sake of having fun, things like pulling the heads off his sisters dolls, dropping cherry bombs down the school toilets, putting dog poop in the freezer and severing it to his dad as chocolate ice cream, just harmless things like that, but too often or not they lead to these whacky miss adventures of the Simpsons.

Bart Simpson, a young eleven year old boy with spiked up blond hair sat back and sank into the family couch, the same couch they have had for years and was almost as much a part of the family as the cat, the dog, the TV or even Homer his father.

Barts' eyes staring at the magic box with moving lights and noises that was called TV. He was watching his most favourite TV show in the world, Itch and Scratchy, a cartoon about the antics of a mouse and a cat who constantly fight each other, often having Itchy the mouse gutting and killing Scratchy the cat. It was hilarious to his eleven year old mind but his mom often disapproved of the show, well he disapproved for her hair but he didn't say anything about it. Actually he did, last night when she said she disapproved of Itchy and Scratchy, that quip had gotten him grounded for the next few weeks but it suited him since he didn't intend to go out today anyway because there was a full day marathon of the Itchy and Scratchy show being shown all day and he was watching it right now.

This episode that was on now was a rerun but it was one of Bart's favourite episodes. Scratch goes to the dentist and while there Itchy, posing as the dentist, shoves the tooth trill through Scratchys' eye before pulling out his brain and feeding it to the paper shredder. It always made him laugh hysterically no matter how many times he watched it the scene of graphic violence just seemed to keep getting funnier, how did they come up with this stuff, how could they keep this so fresh? Itchy and Scratchy had to be the best show on TV, 'period', nothing came close.

The day long marathon was like a gift from god, but there was a problem. Occasionally he had to replenish his supply of snacks and drinks, but more serious was when he had to answer the call of nature. In his mind there was no problems going to the toilet and collecting food and drinks during the commercial break, they lasted longer than the actual episodes and came on before the show's closing credits and after the openings, he could read a Harry Potter book in that time and he was a slow reader –in the end he gave up on the book and just watched the movie instead-. But he didn't go answering the call of nature during the commercial breaks for one good reason, he'd sacrifice his place to watch TV. It was a house rule that if you walked away from the TV for any more than five minutes then someone else could claim it and he wasn't losing his place or his TV privileges.

So unwilling to tear himself away from the TV to relieve himself he compensated. Homer had left several open and empty beer bottles all over the floor from his drinking night –which was every night- so when no one was looking Bart had relieved himself in those bottles. When they were full he'd cap them and put them on the cabinet beside the couch to pour down the toilet later if he felt like it, and continue to watch Itchy and Scratchy.

Everything was going well until five hours later when he felt the need to pee again, but when he reached for the last half empty beer bottle without taking his eyes off the screen his hands just clasped against thin air. Come on where were they? He thought unwilling to take his eyes off the screen while trying to grab something that didn't feel like it wasn't there at all. He risked tearing his eyes away from the TV to see where they were. They were gone, his pee bottles were gone! Where did they go?

He looked over the table and around the couch but he just couldn't track down his temporary toilet and his bladder was slowly filling to bursting point. The whereabouts of these bottles were a mystery until after a few moments he heard this...

"So, you thought you'd all escaped me last night, ay beer?" said the voice of his father, Homer J. Simpson. Bart then heard a chugging sound and knew exactly what had just happened. Homer had picked up the bottles thinking they were full of bear and started to drink them "Hmm? Potent, with a slight hint of… something I can't quite put my finger on."

Bart looked around the corner of the archway which went into the kitchen area saw his old man. Homer was a wide, fat man in a white shirt and blue pants. His head was balled apart from two strands of hair combed over in a pathetic attempt to hide his shiny head and a weird squiggly hairline above his ears that made his hair and ears look like an M and G. He wasn't very bright but he was always good for a laugh, and Bart couldn't help but laugh hysterically when he saw his old man in the kitchen taking another swig out of Bart's pee bottles.

"What's so funny, boy?" Homer asked annoyance clear in his voice. Thinking fast Bart said.

"Umm, you're drinking a warm beer? Since when did you become so British?" wasn't the best but it was all he could think of and Homer seemed to be seriously considering it as he rubbed his index finger across his chin.

"You're right, boy" he said turning around and putting the bottle in the fridge to drink later while mumbling "stupid British letting poor beers get warm before they drink them" with annoyance and with that he shut the fridge door and walked off into the dining room.

Bart had laughed so loud he literally nearly peed himself there and then. Only when he felt his bladder complain did he realise he was backed into a corner, he couldn't use the bottles now they were in the fridge because Homer had put them in the freezer part which Bart could not reach, and it would take time to move a chair over to stand on to get them out, time he couldn't afford to waste because Itchy and Scratchy was still running. He'd have to wait for commercial break, he decided -and not before- before he could 'go' until then he'd have to hold it in. After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours, when the commercial break finally came on Bart raced upstairs as fast as he could. Reached forward and grasped the bathroom door knob and pushed, but the door didn't move and Bart actually smacked himself face first into the door, it was locked from the inside!

"Who's in there?" he complained hammering on the door "move it or lose it!" But listening he heard something which sounded like someone being sick in the toilet bowl.

"Ooooh man" came a sickly sounding voice of his father "That beer was potent" followed by the sound of more throwing up.

"D'oh!" Bart muttered, that joke had backfired on him badly. He had to find somewhere else to go and fast! Homer and mom had a toilet in a side room of their bedroom, he could use that. He moved quickly down the hall and through their bedroom only to find even that door was locked from the inside. _Oh come on_ Bart through as he jiggled the handle _the Itchy and Scratch show will be back on in a few minutes._

"In a minute!" came his moms voice from inside

"D'oh!" he muttered again leaving mom and dads bedroom and thinking fast for a few moments, he was about to burst, but then he did eventually manage to find the perfect place to pee.

Once he'd relieved himself he was downstairs in a flash, and by the sound of it the Itchy and Scratchy show still wasn't on yet. Perfect, he still had time to stock up on some snacks he thought and with Homer and mom upstairs there was no one in his way to claim rights to the TV from him.

He walked through the dining room into the kitchen and opened the fridge, he felt the cool air inside it waft into his face and reaching in he took out a carton of orange juice and a six pack of buzz cola before shutting the door with a slam. He then went into the TV room to continue watching scenes of cartoon violence, but before he even entered the room he heard a loud ringing noise followed by a weird type of music, that didn't sound like the Itchy and Scratchy show. It sounded like a cross between musical instruments and a weird electronic drum beat that fitted together quiet well, but it wasn't the Itchy and Scratchy show.

In the TV room he saw to his dismay that someone had relinquished his right to control the TV, Lisa, his younger, dweeb of a sister _–rats I'd completely forgotten about her_- was sitting on the couch remote clasped firmly in her hands and her eyes fixed to the TV screen. Lisa was only slightly shorter then he was and a couple of years younger, she wore a red dress and her hair was spiked up in a punk like style. Annoyed Bart turned and looked at the TV screen to see what TV show could possibly fascinate Lisa so much, something girly he guessed. The screen showed a sort of blue smoky tunnel that rushing past, the logo of a company called the 'BBC' appeared at the bottom of the screen and faded away as a blue box thingy came into view spinning on its axis before disappearing into the distance of the tunnel.

"What's this crap?" Bart said crudely, whatever it was if Lisa wanted to watch it he sure didn't. "I was watching Itchy and Scratchy" he added. He knew she liked Itchy and Scratchy almost as much as he did, it was the one thing they both enjoyed doing together so he didn't doubt she'd want to switch over and watch it as well.

"Shhh!" Lisa hissed at him. That wasn't the response he was expecting.

The screen now showed the blue box again, the tunnel cloud turned from blue to red and the box zoomed off again vanishing into the distance of space. Blocky words appeared on the screen swinging into position, 'David Tennant' they read before zooming past out of view, then came the words 'Catherine Tate' they too flew out of the way as well. Whatever it was it was the opening of some TV show. Then came an orange oval shape spinning in the vortex of cloud, it stopped on one side showing black letters printed on it revealing the title of this TV show. 'Doctor Who'.

"Doctor… What!" Bart asked taking another sip of his juice carton "Doctor 'who and what the hell is this crap?'" he said building his question from the title.

"Shhhh!" Lisa hushed again waving him away "It's a British sci-fi, drama show" she said not letting her eyes leave the screen. Lisa was the last person Bart expected to get into Sci-fi, okay she was a science nerd but Sci-fi shows didn't seem like her at all. Bart had known her to watch House, CSI or some other nerdy show about science, but Science fiction? About fictional science?

"It's about an alien who travels through space and time having adventures with his human companions in a space/time ship called the TARDIS" Lisa explained all the while not taking her eyes off the screen once. She had explained all this in a hurry sounding desperate to be left to watch this TV show but Bart wasn't really listening nor did he care about this stupid show. All he was focused on was getting back to watching Itchy and Scratchy, but then the word 'TARDIS' caught his attention when she said it.

"TARD- what?" he asked out loud not really wanting an answer to it.

"It's his time machine, it stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' it's bigger on the inside then the outside and it's disguised as a British Police Box" Lisa explained hurriedly still not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Sounds more like a 'RE-TARD-IS' to me!" Bart laughed in an attempt to get Lisa's goat. He continued to laugh but slowly he realised he wasn't succeeding in getting the reaction he wanted from his sister, she wasn't even paying attention to him she was completely fixed on this TV show. He walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her eyes. Without blinking she pushed his hand gently out of the way.

"Ay Caramba!" he said out loud, "You're really gone."

It took a minute for Bart to understand her fascination with the show. The TV screen showed a blue box, the same one from the title sequence, the box had two doors and was slightly larger than a phone booth and a sign on the top read 'Police Public Call Box'. One of the two narrow doors was wrenched open and a man stepped out. He was tall and slim with a shock of brown, spiky hair which sat in a mess on his head, his big brown eyes stared everywhere as if taking in everything they could. He wore a tight fitted brown suit with blue pin strips and on his feet were a pair of red sneakers, over his suit he wore a large brown overcoat which fell to the ground at his ankles.

When he spoke it was with a British accent which sounded cockney but not the sort of cockney accent Bart would sometimes put on as a joke, nor was it any sort of posh British accent he'd heard.

"That's the Doctor" Lisa said suddenly and quickly and her face looked like she was in a dream state, her eye lids drooped and a smile spread across her face. It was obvious even to Bart now why she liked this show, what was with his sister and guys with foreign accents? "I found the show one night when I was looking for Dr. House and..." she began to explain still not facing Bart so she didn't realise he didn't care, but quickly he cut her off before she spoke another word.

"Nah, what else is on" he said and he quickly reached for the remote with the intent of changing the channel back but Lisa snatched the remote away and faced him for the first time as she lifted it out of his reach. Bart jumped up at her and they started to wrestle for possession of the Key to the TV.

"Bart this show's new! You've been watching reruns all day!" Lisa complained but Bart didn't care.

At that moment their mother, Marge Simpson's head came through the door and she asked as they continued to fight over the remote. "Lisa, do you know why the floor outside your bedroom is so wet?" Bart never did say where he took a pee.

* * *

><p>Eventually, after mom had found them fighting over the remote Bart had been forced to relinquish his control over the TV and Lisa was left in peace to watch her new favourite show and it's lead, the Doctor.<p>

When she found Itchy and Scratchy on the TV she'd usually sit down and watch it with Bart, but recently Lisa had sort of gone off the show and it didn't seem that funny anymore to her, not since the release of certain de-classified documents about Guantanamo bay which detailed what they did to prisoners behind those walls. Lisa was always against the war in Iraqi, she thought it was horrible and cruel and despicable of a country she was both proud and ashamed of that preached freedom to sink so low. She didn't expect mom and dad to feel the way she did about it, especially dad, when she tried to lecture him about the immorals' of invading a country, stealing their resources and imposing their way of life on the population all Homer could say was. "We have a right to steal resources and impose our way of life on others, it's how this country was founded and therefore it is right! We kicked the British out, we dissolved their treaties with the Indian lands, we then stole the rest of the land, killed them and took their resources." Lisa then decided she wasn't going to talk to her dad for at least a week. People like her dad could sometimes just make the American Revolution sound like a bad idea that's got even more out of hand.

But anyway, all the news reporters exploded with reports of all the torture that went on in those walls. She wasn't going to go into detail on what she heard and saw but it mirrored Itchy and Scratchy a little too much and was a little too real for her liking, which meant she couldn't enjoy the show anymore at all without thinking about Guantanamo bay, but without Itchy and Scratchy there was a void in her life one that had to be filled and had been filled more adequately then she thought possible with Doctor Who.

As she had tried to explain to Bart she'd found the TV show a few weeks ago when she was originally looking for the cable station that showed Dr. House MD, but the station it was on had moved it to another slot meaning it was on later. Flipping through the TV channels a little more she had found a show called Doctor Who and expecting a British take on Doctor House MD, she was surprised to find it was a sci-fi show, but a sci-fi show with a difference. This show wasn't just about Sci-fi and big glowing special effects, it actually had a well written script, good character interaction and a long range of genres from drama, to horror, to mystery, comedy and so on, and it wasn't even set in the same time period. One episode it could be set in a house in rural England and the next episode it could be on a space station far into the future. Its format was just so flexible and creative.

She didn't expect Bart to be interested in this show. He wasn't interested in anything without large explosions and simple plots for his brain to understand, he was still struggling with the plot of the Jungle Book so if he didn't want to watch the show that, in her opinion was the best show on American TV –despite being produced in Britain- then fine, she didn't care. No TV show was for everyone, but she had the strange compulsion to try to share this fantastic TV show with as many people as possible.

Bart however felt exactly the opposite.

* * *

><p>Lisa has had a few quirks in her life that Bart thought were irritating, she was a girl, she became a Buddhist, she was a vegetarian, a humanitarian, a girl, she got into soccer, loves helping animals and others, she's a girl, she's a straight A nerd, she's a girl, she's a girl and she's a girl were just a few of the irritating things he hated about her. But if anything her new obsession with this stupid British TV show Doctor 'Who the hell cared' was the most irritating thing about her by far.<p>

He didn't care about having a sister who was a nerd and a sci-fi geek, -after all he balanced the family out by being cool- what really annoyed him was that she was always watching the stupid show which was on at the same time as all his own favourite programs like the Krusty the Clown show. Worst still Homer was starting to watch it, though more casually then Lisa, but it was the fact he was watching it that irritated him.

Bart had no real reasons for avoiding the show, he just didn't want to watch it, or see it, and he stood by his damning judgment of a show he's never seen a single episode of. Bart just couldn't understand how someone cool like him could be directly related to a dweeb like his sister.

When it was Lisa's birthday it wasn't exactly hard to think of what to get her. Something to do with 'Doctor Poo' obviously, or ponies, or Malibu Stacy, ugh! For hating all the things she liked he sometimes wondered if he knew a little too much about her.

Mom had pressured Bart to get Lisa a present because when it was his eleventh birthday months earlier she actually got him one of those new skateboards that was like just two boards connected by a steel rod for extra flexibility which was kinda cool but Bart didn't want to waste his money or his time or his dignity buying anything Doctor Who related in case someone saw him. In the end he wasn't the one who wasted his money buying it, he'd left that to his mom who had gotten Lisa some sort of doll of that Doctor character she liked. Buying her that just felt weird to him but it was no weirder then what Homer had bought him for his eleventh birthday a few months back, that lump of wood had really caused some mayhem.

However his finely tuned senses told him this was the perfect opportunity for a cruel prank so he insisted on wrapping the present himself and while mom was out of the room he'd opened the package and switched the doll for a live rat he'd later found wounded in the garden by his dog, then he warped it up and smiled evilly at the thought of Lisa opening it on her birthday and screaming at the rat crawling out of the package. His joke didn't go exactly to plan however, because by the time it was unwrapped on her birthday the rat was dead, he should've pocked air holes in the box he later realised. Though Lisa had screamed with the rat dead the prank lost some of its humour, humour that was lost on his parents because the prank got him grounded for a week and sent to his room without supper. But the most annoying thing was he was also forced to give her that stupid doll figure of hers, and that's why he was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking how stupid Lisa was, why couldn't she see the show was obviously uncool and was made for dweebs, why couldn't she just see she was a dweeb and uncool? and why did she have to be such a baby about his pranks? She was so immature. Like that time he'd tossed her stupid Thanksgiving day centre piece into the fire and she cried of hours, stupid Lisa. Or the time her saxophone was crushed and she cried for hours until dad got her a new one, stupid, stupid Lisa.

As Bart sat in a mood on his bed his eyes suddenly snapped open when he realised something that didn't make sense. How long ago had that Thanksgiving incident or that crushed Saxophone incident happened? He was eleven now, and he was ten when he destroyed her centre piece and her horn thingy so that meant it was only less than a year ago, but it felt much, much longer and how many Christmases, Easters and Thanksgivings had they all had since then? He counted them down on his fingers until he ran out of fingers and carried on by counting his toes. At the end of this he was certain of one thing, they'd had more Christmases in one year then he had fingers and toes. That was well over twenty, but he was only ten, how could he have over twenty Christmases in one year? Has his mom and dad started forgetting to tell him he had birthdays to skip out on giving him presents until they decided to make him eleven? No that wouldn't make sense because he'd look a lot older if that was true, he'd have left school be legally allowed to drink and drive and even do both separately. Lisa seemed unaffected as well, she didn't look over twenty, she had remained eight for just as long as he had remained ten. Even his baby sister Maggie hadn't spoken a single word in these twenty years, either she was dumb or she was affected too. In fact everyone must be affected because Flanders, their neighbour and his kids always looked the same, Milhouse his best friend, all the kids in school, in fact everyone in the town stayed exactly the same age and no one noticed this?

This could only mean one thing, the years were getting longer and this meant the entire town will have over twenty Christmases next year as well. Cool! But wait if the years were getting long it also meant he'd be in Springfield Elementary forever! Ay Caramba!

He shook his head, this was stupid, his mind was way too hip to try to figure out something that sounded so stupid, leave that to the nerds but he knew if he said anything to Lisa she'd ridicule him because it was, let's face it a stupid idea.

All this thinking was starting to hurt his head so he stopped it and went back to being in a mood at his annoying little brat of a sister.

Knock, knock, knock

Someone was at the door? Probably his mom or dad telling him to come down and apologise for his prank for which he was not sorry for, it was her fault if she couldn't take a joke.

Knock, knock, knock

"Go away, I'm not going to apologise!" he yelled at the door, which he had locked so they couldn't force him to go down and apologise. He rolled over on his bed to face away from the door and closed his eyes tight. _'I can't hear you, I can't hear you'_ he said over and over in his head to stop mom –if it was mom- from guilting him into apologising, apologising was not cool.

Knock, knock, knock, knock!

_Ay caramba why can't they leave me alone!_ He thought as he got up from his bed and stamped over to the door, removed a chair he had jammed up against the door knob to keep it shut and wrenched it open. He looked up as he opened it expecting to see Homer or Mom, but it wasn't them, it was Lisa, the now nine year old cry baby.

"What do you want?" he said rudely.

"I want to talk to you about something, Bart" Lisa said, her eyes were worried looking and she was pressing her fingers together.

"Lisa, if you can't take a joke don't come cr..."

"It's not about that Bart." Lisa cut across his words.

"If you're gonna try to teach me math again you've got another thing…"

"No Bart!" Lisa cut him off again and pushing the door aside as she walked in.

"Lisa, I gave you your stupid doll!" he began to say. What right did she have coming into his bedroom like this?

"That's not what I'm here about" she said peevishly fixing Bart with a stare which told him to shut up, and it was such an intense stare he did.

"Bart, do you get the feeling we should be older?" Lisa asked

"All the time" Bart said with a wave of his hand "then I could drive a car, drink beer, and take drugs without mom or dad complaining."

"That's not what I mean Bart" Lisa said peevishly again "I mean it's only just occurred to me, now that I'm nine I can sort of see something wrong with the world and the lives we lead" she said as she went up to the window and looked outside as if expecting the world to look wrong, like the sky was red and the grass was blue and Fox News actually told the truth.

"What's 'not' wrong with the lives we lead" Bart shrugged and Lisa again managed to silence him with a glance.

"I've just realised, exactly one year should've passed when you got that friend of yours, the one who claimed to be Michael Jackson, the one who could sing like Michael Jackson played a song for my eighth birthday, but the real Michael Jackson died years ago before I should've turned eight. And I've just turned nine now but my last birthday feels like years and years ago and since then we've had dozens of Christmases and other holidays and thousands of whacky adventures, all in the space of one year." She finished her explanation.

Bart just shrugged, now that Lisa had thought about it he wasn't really interested in talking or thinking about it anymore.

"Open your eyes Bart!" Lisa practically screamed at him "I remember events happening in 2010, and 2003, the year 2000 and 1988, I've…" she paused before changing it to "'We've' lived through those years, but if we existed in 1988 and were eight and ten how come we were still eight and ten in 2010? Why after all these years have we only now just aged one year?"

Bart shrugged his shoulders and made a noise from his mouth which vaguely sounded like "I don't know" before actually speaking "Maybe god just likes us?" Lisa signed with annoyance. She looked out through the window at the world again and said "This is just impossible!"

"What, living a decade and never aging?" Bart asked

"No! Talking to you!" she snapped.

"So we haven't aged for a year, so what? No one's noticed or cares." Bart said waving this discussion away with his hand.

"Bart, it's not right!" Lisa insisted.

"Why don't you go talk to mom and dad about living ten years in one?" Bart asked "Why come and talk to me?"

"Bart, thanks to beer dad can't remember what happened five minutes ago" okay that was true "and mom wouldn't understand, she only worries if she's out of detergent, and I came to you because you're probably the only one in this family who would even remotely take me seriously." She paused for a moment before adding "what a depressing thought."

"Okay, there is something wrong with the world" Bart said seeing another whacky adventure coming along. "What do we do?"

"We need help Bart, and there's only one person who's smart enough to figure it out." Lisa said.

The moment she said this a shadow started to fall on the outside of his bedroom window, the shadow of a tall, skinny looking figure with spiky hair standing on the opposite side of the window, no it couldn't be! Then the window suddenly raised revealing the short, round kid outside. Ralf Wiggum?

"I drink blue liquid from under the sink" he said in a simplistic, high pitched, childish tone as he looked around "Is this my house?"

"No Ralf, this is our house, you live in a different one." Lisa said to him. Ralf just stood there staring at them with a slight smile that showed he wasn't listening or didn't understand. Then he let go and pushed himself off the window "I'm flying!" he cried and fell down to the ground with a thud.

Both Lisa and Bart rushed to the window to see if Ralf was alright, they looked down at him as he lay in the grass arms spread giggling like a kid on a ride, he appeared to be okay despite the fall. "YAY! The ground caught me!" he cheered.

"Ugh…" Bart moaned impatiently "Let's just go find Professor Frink."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong> Really weird plot huh? The idea of the Doctor coming into the real world where he's fiction was something I was originally going to develop as a standalone Doctor Who story, but as I was coming up with it I decided to merge it with the Simpsons crossover I was also intending to write. It also allows me to explore some other sides to the characters.

I've of course taken some creative liberties with the characters such as making Lisa a Doctor Who fan girl, and I honestly imagine Lisa is the sort of person who'd be into Doctor Who. Bart on the other hand I've tried to paint as the opposite, he thinks the show is stupid and refuses to watch a single episode of it. The one thing I've noticed about fandom in general is that sometimes you get those people who just refuse to watch a show and damns it despite not seeing a single episode because they base their entire opinion on what they have heard from other people, which is a shame.

For anyone who's never watched the Simpsons, the show takes place in a floating time line, which means the characters stay exactly the same no matter the number of episodes or the passage of time, which I decided to make the subject of this story.

Also if you are an American and feel any of my jokes about America were in any way offensive, all I can say is 'The Big book of British Smiles' :P In other words, if you can't take it don't dish it ;)

For those who have read my other Simpson crossover story 'Things to do in Springfield when wearing the Mask' you might've caught some references relating back to it ;)

I hope I haven't gone too overboard with the story details but if you think I have you should've seen the original draft, (it's always painful to go through your work and basically gut it and rebuild it again). I've also tried to describe the Doctor Who TV series as if I was explaining it to someone unfamilar with the program. I did this so anyone who is unfamilar with the show can still follow what's going on.

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and Merry Christmas! :D

Cheers

-TimeLordParadox


	3. The 3D TV visualiser

**Chapter 3**

**The 3D TV visualiser.**

Lisa knew for a fact that one year was 365 days in a year -366 if it was a leap year- 12 months, yet in those twelve moths they've had more Christmases, Thanksgivings, Easters and in some cases Birthdays then should be possible since they should happen 'once' a year. In the case of Birthdays, they had them yet never aged a single year older. What the heck was going on?

The rational part of her mind worked frantically to find a solution, but there was no use, it was simply impossible. The only one who might have a clue was Professor Frink, Springfield's most intelligent resident, a scientist and inventor who has come up with many wacky inventions in his time and discovered many things. He wasn't as smart as say Steven Hawking, who would be ideal but being nine and ten years old with only their weekly allowance and only able to travel by bicycle you took what you could get.

She and Bart now stood outside Frinks house, a single story bungalow with a large radio antenna dish on top. Lisa knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but no one came. She knocked again, still no one. Again, still no answer. As she was about to knock the fourth time the door was wrenched open by...Bart?

"Sorry, I'm not interested in converting to Hinduism" he said jokingly

"Buddhism" Lisa corrected "How did you get in?"

Bart leaned against the door and looked at his fingernails modestly as if this was something he did every day and knowing Bart it probably was.

"Elementary my dear Elisa" he said putting on a very unconvincing English accent. "I climbed through an open window"

Annoyed at her brothers bad habit of breaking and entering she entered the house and Bart closed the door behind them.

"Professor Frink!" she called out, but no reply came again. "Professor?" Surely he was still in, he had no reason to leave and anyway, earlier he said he was working on an 'ultimate top secret invention' and didn't want to be disturbed. But this was an emergency after all.

A light flash came from under a door, the one which lead to Frinks basement. That must be where he is she reasoned. She gently opened the door and peered down the stairs.

"You know, before I met you my only love was for the things I built and the science I discovered. But now that I've met you I'm just a changed man." Was the professor with someone down there? Lisa wondered as she slowly started to descend the stairs.

"Oh, I'm glad you feel the same way. Bur-hey!" he said.

"Has he finally cracked?" Bart said, neither of them could hear another person down there, just the professors voice.

"Umm, oh, Totty, yes I have done this before, but not with a woman" Okay this was getting a little creepy Lisa decided and slowly took each step down to the basement floor.

Professor Frink was standing by himself in the middle of the room with his arms wrapped around what appeared to be an invisible figure, his tongue was sticking out and wiggling around. What was he doing? Lisa took note that the professor was hooked up to a number of different machines with cables that snaked out to join onto several things he was wearing. A large helmet with a tinted visor that was lightly glowing, two pairs of gloves, a pair of boots and even weirder what appeared to be a big metal diaper over his groin and butt region that was lightly humming.

Lisa had very little understanding what the Professor was doing but it appeared he was in some kind of virtual reality or something of the sort.

"No, no, no, it's doing it wrong!" said the Profess said suddenly. "The stupid groinal attachment is doing it all wrong!" and he released his grip on his imaginary partner.

"Professor?" Lisa asked curiously and at the sound of her voice stopped what he was doing.

"Veronica?" he asked "Your voice has changed."

"It's me!" she called "Lisa Simpson"

"Lisa Simpson? Where the heck are you in this simulation? I didn't program you in." Frink said

"I'm standing right beside you" she said grabbing his arm and shook it "What are you doing?" The Professor jumped in panic and pushed her away. "I thought I told you I was busy!" he yelled as he reached up and ripped off the helmet. He was a tall, lanky man with a thin face, thick glasses, short unkempt hair and buck teeth, he wore a white lab coat and a shirt with a bowtie. He also didn't look happy, "how am I supposed to work on my intercourse simulator with all these interruptions!"

"You're what?" Bart asked and both he and Lisa's faces clouded in confusion.

"Oh, errm" the Professor mumbled as if he'd said the wrong thing "I mean my virtual reality simulator" before adding under his breath "and intercourse simulator." The Professor then began ripping off his strange gloves and Lisa decided to explain why they were there.

"Sorry to bother you Professor" she said as the Professor turned away to place the gloves on the table and she moved around so he had to look at her. "But we've discovered something a little disturbing."

The Professor slammed his hands onto the table and looked at Lisa in a blind panic "Oh, please don't mention this to anyone!"

"Mention what?" Lisa said raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't mean this strange stuff?" Frink held out his hands to indicate the strange devices he had on his person, and the look Lisa gave him –one of cluelessness- made him relax a little "well don't mention it to anyone, this is top secret stuff."

He turned away from both Lisa and Bart and removed the strange metal diaper he was wearing. Lisa then heard a sharp zipping noise before he put the thing on the table. "Oh" the Professor said as if suddenly understood something "that's why it felt so weird, I was wearing the females attachment."

"What the heck is that thing?" Bart said as he picked up the helmet and Lisa noticed Professor Frink gently pushing the 'groinal attachment' further along the table out of his reach.

"That is one of my latest invention" the Professor said proudly adjusting his bow tie "it is a 3D VR simulator. You can use it as either part of a games system which has yet to be invented, or use it to project yourself into a TV program by utilising the electrical cable or aerial signals and transforming them into 3D pictures, so you can move around actually inside the program."

"Cool!" Bart said raising it above his head and was about to put it on when the Professor reached out and plucked it from him "Ahh! But I haven't worked out all the bugs from it yet. There is a serious problem that affects the views viewing pleasure" and he placed it down on the table. Lisa was about to ask what the problem was when she suddenly remembered why they were here.

"Professor, we need to ask you something." Lisa said and before the Professor could respond she leapt right into it. "Over the past few decades we've noticed that Bart nor myself nor anyone in the whole of Springfield has aged a day older since the late 1980's."

The Professor suddenly became very quiet and stared off into space for a few moments as he pressed his fingers together "So..." he began mysteriously "You've noticed."

"You mean you've noticed it too?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I learned it from the very start" he said turning to look at Lisa "1989, the year the world stopped aging." The Professor approached a computer in the corner of the room and logged onto it.

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone if you discovered it?" Lisa asked.

"I tried" the Professor shrugged "Oh I tried, but they didn't want to..." he held up his hands either side of his head and made quotation marks with his fore and middle fingers "'believe the ramblings of someone who also believed internet sex was the next big thing.' Bur-hey Errm ummm" he stumbled again and moved on before Lisa could ask any questions "They wouldn't listen to me even though I had proof, and NASA had proof as well. It's been locked away from the public eye, but you can't stop people noticing forever."

"Noticing what?" Lisa asked as the Professor sat down at a computer brought something up on the screen. It appeared to be a virtual model of the solar system, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. Pluto appeared to be missing from the model probably because its no longer considered a planet. It's planetary status was downgraded to 'minor planet' years ago, Lisa guessed.

"This is as the solar system was in 1989, specifically December 17th, now if I push the simulation on." A small section on the top left hand corner of the screen told the current date, and as the Professor pushed it along its date advanced passed December and the New Year all the way around until it came to just 364 days ahead.

"Now, see what happens when I put the simulation forward just one more day" December 16th 1990 and... _surely that was a mistake_ Lisa thought because all the planets, all the moons and all the stars had suddenly jumped right back to where they were on Decemer 17th 1989 precisely one year ago.

"This is no mistake" the Professor said running it again, this time moving further one year ahead to 1991 and again they jumped back to where the planets were on December 17th 1989 the day after December 16th 1991, and the next year the same thing happened, and again, and again, and again. "The planets jump back to where they were exactly on the same day of that year, and since then not one of us has aged a day over what we were in 1989, yet the world has moved on."

"But that's just impossible!" Lisa said in astonishment before realising how it made sense, if they didn't age and the planets keep jumping back on that exact date then it could only mean one thing, time was looping over on itself though Lisa was clueless to explain it.

"The whole solar system, maybe even our whole universe is locked in some kind of time loop." The Professor explained.

"Just like in 'Groundhog day'?" Lisa asked recalling a film staring Bill Murray about a man trapped living the same day over and over again. "Only we're looping over a year, not a day."

"Not exactly, bur-hey! Except the world does move on, otherwise we'd have George W. Bush as president forever."

"We must be thankful for small mercies." Lisa added.

Professor Frink then turned to Lisa "and curiously people can still die, Maud Flanders is proof of that, otherwise they'd come back to life when the loop started again."

"But What about today?" Lisa asked "Only recently have I or Bart aged a day older since 1989, I've always been eight, today I'm really nine and months before Bart turned 11."

"I imagine whatever caused our 'floating timeline' is slowly dissolving, allowing time to advance though at a much slower rate than normal, but gradually getting faster and faster."

"Is that good?" Lisa asked.

"If it settles out at a normal rate, yes" the Professor said closing the computer program.

"But what caused time loop in the first place?" Lisa asked, and the moment the words were out of her mouth she gasped when something in the lab went BANG!

* * *

><p><strong>A few second earlier<strong>

While Lisa and the Professor had their geek out Bart was distracted by all the neat looking but crazy stuff the Professor had around his lab.

In a trash can Bart could see what looked like a gun, and several other odd looking machines. Curiously he dipped his hands in and picked up the devices. One was labelled 'death ray'. "Cool" Bart said and pulled on the trigger, a long lance of red light fired from the end of the weapon and a red spot appeared on the wall. He placed his hand into the laser beam and could feel it was warm, but Bart didn't feel any deader. Attached was a label held on by a long piece of string. He turned the card over and it read 'Defect: Doesn't cause death'

A shrugging Bart put the useless laser beam aside and picked up another weird looking gun like device, labelled 'De-big-ulator' whatever that meant. Bart was about to pull the trigger when he noticed the label dangling from its trigger, it read 'Warning: Causes death to reduced organic matter' Not being a person who takes warnings Bart pulled the trigger and pointed it at Lisa and Frink as a joke, but nothing happened. A flashing light on the side of the gun read 'Battery low' Bart moaned and tossed it back in the trash.

The next device interesting him the most. It was a small looking box that was labelled 'VR3D TV cable attachment, prototype' the underside had three prongs so it could plug into something.

Bart glanced over at the bench towards the desk with the VR simulator on it and could see a space on the top of the helmet with a socket for a three plugged attachment. Bart noticed a label on the box thing he was holding that read "Defect: Unwanted side effects." It wasn't a warning so Bart took even less notice of it.

As Professor Frink and Lisa were busy at his computer talking about planets or something Bart crossed over to the 3D TV helmet and plugged in the attachment. While the Professor wasn't looking he jammed the helmet onto his head and turned it on.

At first nothing happened, until he thought _Why isn't this thing turning on?_ Then as if the machine read his mind there was a flash on the visor and his entire vision went totally black. Green lettered words then scrolled across the screen 'Please select a channel.'

_Cool! _Bart thought_ It's working!_ But how does he select a channel? He wanted to watch Itchy and Scratchy.

With another flash on the visor the picture resolved itself into a strange looking environment. One that looked like it had been drawn with pen and ink, just like a cartoon. It all looked so real, like he'd just stepped into the cartoon like in 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'.

He was standing in a long street populated by animal/human like creatures, cats, birds, horses, dogs, mice and so on. One in particular walked right past him, a tall black cat.

"Scratchy?" he said out loud. The cat stopped and looked around, could he hear him? The car turned and looked directly at him! He walked towards him.

"Do I know you?" Scratchy asked in a high pitched, annoying voice and Bart's jaw dropped open.

"You can see me?" he asked dumbfounded

"Of course I can see you." Scratchy said, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"This is too weird for words" Bart said and tried to reach forward with his hands to touch the tall, black cat. But he couldn't, he could move his arms but they didn't respond in this world. Oh right, he'd forgotten to put the gloves and stuff on, that's probably what they were for.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met" the cat said holding out his right hand "I'm Scratchy"

Bart struggled "I can't raise my arms" he said. The only thing he was able to do was rotate his head and blink, but apart from that he was stuck right here, unable to interact. But this was fantastic all the same, he was standing here talking to Scratchy of all people. Could he go into any TV show he wanted?

He thought for a moment and suddenly thought of_ James Bond_ because he knew that was on today. Then with a mighty flash he was actually there, in _Golden Eye_! It was the scene where Bond drove a tank though the streets, Bart just stood in the street and watched the massive, green tank roll past. This was cool, but it was lame that he couldn't move and follow the action he thought as several police cars stormed past him and drove off into the distance chasing Bond in the tank.

Bart thought and appeared in several other TV shows _Family Guy, South Park, Star Wars, Star Trek, Jaws, Back to the Future, The Terminator._ Which was odd because most of these shows weren't even on today and he should know as he practically studied the weekly TV guide. But either way this was the best TV gizmo Bart had ever seen in the world! Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, why don't I remove the helmet and put the gloves and boots on so I can move around and interact? Why didn't he think of this earlier? He wondered and reached up to remove the helmet.

_I won't share this with Lisa_ he thought _She'd waste it on that dumb Malibu Stacy cartoon or that dumber Sci-Fi show Doctor Who._ Then responding to his thoughts the scene of the Terminator vanished and the picture around him slowly resolved into another TV show.

The picture around him settled on a domed room with a tall ceiling which appeared to be held up by six buttresses. In the middle of this room was a cylindrical, mushroom shaped console of some sort with a glass tube running through the centre, inside it was some smaller glass tubes and the entire room hummed with a strange noise that sounded half mechanical, half organic.

A large bell started to ring in the background and whatever else he could see was overshadowed by something he didn't really want to see at all.

Standing near the console was a man, staring into space deep in thought. He wore a tight blue pin stripped suit with a red tie and red trainers, his hair was spiky and unkempt. Bart knew who this guy was, it was that 'Doctor Whoever he was' This stupid machine had switched over to the channel which showed Doctor Who.

"No" came the Brits voice as he ran over to the console and began adjusting the controls on it.

"Aw, man" Bart uttered, and the Doctor Who guy stopped what he was doing and spun around to face him. His eyes grew wide almost in shock at what he was seeing.

"What?" he asked looking around Bart as if an explanation for Bart's appearance would show itself. "WHAT?" he repeated.

The large bell somewhere in this room rang even louder.

"WHAT!" Doctor Who's face was a mask of utter horror. A loud ringing came from the console and Doctor Who went over to it and pulled a screen mounted on a rotating dais around the console towards him. The room lurched and tilted sharply "Dimensional instability? That's impossible!" the Doctor guy said looking at Bart "and Bart Simpson in my TARDIS that's even more impossible!"

How did this guy know his name? A part of Bart's brain wondered, but the rest of him was too preoccupied trying to remove the helmet, he didn't want to watch this stupid show and with a mighty heave the helmet came away from his head, and the moment it did the tall bank of computers this helmet was attached to suddenly blew outwards, spraying the surrounding area with wires and circuit boards!

This explosion had not gone unheard by Lisa and Professor Frink however, who now spun around to see what was going on. Bart did not feel nor look the least bit guilty as he tried to place the helmet back on the table but the Professor rushed forward and snatched it away from him.

"What in the name of Einstein's hair were you doing with this? And with the defective 3D TV real imagiliser plugged into it!" Professor Frink said as he looked at the slightly burning computer "Thankfully you haven't caused any permanent damage, nothing a little gum and paper clips won't solve, ber-hey!"

"Bart" it was Lisa "What were you doing?"

Bart shrugged "Watching Itchy and Scratchy and the stupid thing jammed on the wrong channel" Bart explained "so I took it off."

"That's one of the defects I had with this attachment." Fink explained "It blows out the computer whenever you take the helmet off."

* * *

><p>Lisa looked disapprovingly at Bart who looked like he couldn't care less, sometimes she feels like she could just strangle her older brother. She rubbed her arms, she had only just noticed a slight chill in the air which was strange because just a moment ago it had been quite warm down here, especially with a computer now slowly burning in the corner.<p>

The Professor wrenched a box attachment from the helmet and tossed it to one side and placed the helmet down on the bench.

A slight breeze began to fill the room and the sound of whirling wind came despite them being inside a sealed basement. All the doors and windows were closed so what was making it? Professor Frink and Bart were both having the same thoughts as they looked around for the source of this.

The breeze began to pick up and developed into what felt like a hurricane wind, and the small fire in the burning computer blew out. By the way everything was being blown around, like wires, the Professors coat, Bart's hair and loose papers and books, which flew open and began flipping through all their pages, and so on Lisa could tell the winds source came from the dead centre of this room, but what was causing it? A malfunctioning air conditioning system?

"Professor, what's going on?" Lisa cried as the wind began to blow harder.

A noise started fading in, it was quiet at first but started growing louder and louder until an audible screech rising and falling in volume could be heard.

"What the hecks going on?" Bart asked as the screech started to become a series of wheezes and groans.

Lisa knew that sound, she'd heard it millions of times before from the TV, the audio must be left on the 3D TV helmet thing she decided because that was the sound the Doctor's time machine the TARDIS made when it came into land. What happened next she couldn't believe at all. It couldn't be real, could it? She must be dreaming!

Her eyes grew wide as, fading into reality, its light on the top fading then flaring up in a bright blue light before fading again and repeating the cycle was a blue police box, like the one on Doctor Who. The groaning noises began to get louder and louder as the box began to solidify. When it had fully faded in and looked as real as the bench and banks of computers around it, the machine gave two final wheezes and groans and with a loud 'ka-chud' that echoed around the room the place fell silent and the gale wind dropped allowing the papers and books to just flop to the ground.

Lisa's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew even wider. She couldn't believe it, she must be dreaming. She took a step forward and reached out with her hand until she could almost touch it, she pressed her hand onto the surface of the wooden police box and felt a slight vibration, she snatched her hand back immediately as if afraid it would snap her hand away. Then she gently replaced her hand and could feel the slight vibration of the TARDIS exterior and the very real, rough, wooden surface of the box. Everything about it was exact to the TV show, even the fonts of the letters on the police box signs, the shape and size of the windows even the writing on the door.

Suddenly the door she was pressing her hands onto quickly opened inward and from within stepped a man. A thin man dressed in a blue pin stripped suit and red tie wearing and a pair of red plimsolls, she looked up at his face, it was slightly angular in an attractive sort of way and his nose was long-ish and straight. His brown hair was spiky and messy and his brown eyes were large and wide yet friendly. He smiled a beaming grin and said "'ello, I'm the Doctor!"

Then Lisa fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong> Wow it's been a long time since I updated this story so I hope I didn't disappoint :D

I considered cutting the 'intercourse simulation' gag from the chapter, but in the end I decided it was the funniest gag of the chapter, plus I thought it would be alright as long as I worded it in such a way were older people knew what I was talking about, but younger readers wouldn't ;)

Doctor Who fans will notice I've made Bart make the common newbie error of calling the Doctor, Doctor Who.

And for those Simpson fans, the date mentioned where the time loop starts is the actual date the first full length episode of the Simpsons was aired. (I don't count the shorts.)

Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter

-Cheers


End file.
